


Revenge Is Cold

by brienne_lannister_of_tarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Jaime Acting Like A Child, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brienne_lannister_of_tarth/pseuds/brienne_lannister_of_tarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime drags Brienne out of her dorm room to have some fun in the snow. Brienne accidentally starts a snowball fight - with unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen27ny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen27ny/gifts).



> This work is based on a prompt for JBHoliday on tumblr.  
> The prompt was: Brienne accidentally starts a snowball fight and Jaime doesn't accept a simple 'sorry' as an apology.

“Winter has come,” Brienne thought as she looked out of the window of her dorm room. She noticed how grey the sky was and how many snowflakes were swirling through the air, and for a moment she got lost in her thoughts. There had been a lot of snow all over Westeros recently, and now it had also come to King's Landing. 

Brienne had not seen a lot of snow in her life. There never had been any of it on Tarth. The first and only time she had experienced something similar was when she had traveled to the North with her friend Sansa, but that had been ages ago. King's Landing hadn't seen any snow in years; one of her professors had mentioned that in a lecture once. This winter was probably going to be a very cold one.

A beeping noise coming from her mobile phone pulled Brienne out of her thoughts and back into reality. She looked at the display and saw that Jaime had sent her a message. “He can wait,” she thought as she once again focused on her work – a term paper on the Doom of Valyria. 

Only a few moments later someone knocked at her door, opened it without invitation, and entered the room. Brienne wasn't surprised; this happened at least thrice a day, and it was always the same person: her best friend, Jaime Lannister. When she turned around, she saw that he was dressed like he was about to go outside.

“Hey Tarth, stop ruining your eyes by staring at the screen all day! Look, it's snowing! Come on, let's go outside!” he greeted her. 

Brienne just rolled her eyes at him. Jaime was always too enthusiastic about things. “I have work to do, Jaime. Quite important work. As do you, by the way...or have you forgotten that we have to turn in the paper by Monday? And please don't try to tell me that you have already finished yours, because I know you haven't.” 

“Oh come ooooon, there's enough time for that later,” Jaime answered. “It's snowing! This is soooo much better than writing about bloody Targaryens and destruction! Pleeeaaase come outside with me!” He was almost bouncing with excitement. 

Brienne shook her head and sighed, “What are you, five? All right...but just because I know you'd never leave me alone if I didn't agree. And then I would never get this paper finished.”

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were outside and on their way to the park that belonged to King's Landing University. Jaime talked to her all the time, but Brienne didn't really listen. It felt almost magical to walk through the snow. The world world seemed so much more quiet and peaceful than usual, like it was sleeping under a white blanket. She actually enjoyed being out of her dorm room for once. Maybe Jaime's idea had not been that bad after all. 

“Hey, are you listening?” she heard his voice and realised that he must have asked her something. For a moment, she had completely forgotten that he was there too. “Sorry, what did you say?” she asked back and could feel herself blushing a little. 

Jaime laughed when he noticed. “Sometimes I wonder what is going on in your head, Tarth...I asked if you have ever seen so much snow in your life,” he repeated. Brienne started to tell him the story of her journey to Winterfell then. By the time she had finished, they had arrived at the park.

“Hey, look at that, a snowman!” Jaime exclaimed. Brienne just shook her head. Sometimes he really behaved like a child, and he got excited over the weirdest things. “I bet you can't hit it with a snowball!” he challenged her. 

“Jaime...seriously??” He had definitely reached a new level of childishness.

He grinned at her. “You're just saying that because you can't. I knew you couldn't do it.” 

“Will you leave me alone if I try it once?” 

“Maybe?” 

“Jaime...” 

“Okay okay, once, and that's it,” he promised. 

While she was busy making a snowball, Brienne wondered why she always caved in to Jaime. Most of the time, she told herself that she just wanted to be left alone as soon as possible, and that there was no other way of getting rid of Jaime than doing what he asked her to do. 

But recently, she had come to the conclusion that she actually tried to keep him by her side. Sometimes she was scared that he would just disappear from her life, that there would come the day when he realised that there were more interesting people than her, and she would be left alone. After all, it had happened before. She had never understood why Jaime had decided to befriend her in the first place. He was one of the most attractive guys at KLU, and she was not what anyone would call beautiful...

“Hey Tarth, are you frozen?” Hearing his voice brought her back to reality. 

“I'll give you frozen...but first of all I'll show you that I can hit that stupid snowman!” she answered. She raised her arm, took aim, took one small step backwards – and slipped on a frozen puddle that was hidden under the snow. While she flailed about to keep her balance, she accidentally threw the snowball – and when she heard him cursing, she knew that she had accidentally hit Jaime.

Once she was safe on her feet again, she looked at him and realised that she had hit the side of his head. “Gods, Jaime, I'm so sorry!” she gasped. “Did I hurt you?” He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed a handful of snow and started walking towards her, the smile on his face almost predatory. “Hey! I said I'm sorry!” Brienne exclaimed. 

“Doesn't matter to me, Tarth. You're going to suffer for that!” he answered with an evil grin and quickened his pace. Brienne tried to get away as fast as she could, but apparently there were a lot of frozen puddles covered by the snow, and Brienne managed to find another one. When she slipped this time, she couldn't keep her balance and fell backwards into the snow.

Jaime was immediately at her side. He knelt above her and asked, “Are you okay?” with a worried expression on his face. But when Brienne nodded, the grin was back – and he shoved snow underneath her clothes. Brienne shrieked when the cold snow came into contact with her warm skin. “I win, Tarth,” Jaime stated triumphantly. 

But Brienne wouldn't let that happen. “In your dreams, Lannister,” she replied – and before Jaime could react, there was snow in his face. 

He coughed and shook his head to get rid of the white, wet stuff. “It's almost sad to see that you didn't come up with anything better!” 

“Right, because you're the creative one here!” Brienne shot back. They were just staring at each other, apparently out of words. The tension that was building between them now had been there before, in similar moments. But so far, they had not acted on it; instead, they had laughed about it and tried to ignore it. 

Thinking that this was, once again, the best way to get out of a weird situation, Brienne said, “See, I knew you were out of ideas too...” Jaime didn't reply. He was still staring at her, and there was something in his eyes Brienne had never seen before. “Jaime?” she asked, suddenly a bit scared of what was going to happen. 

“Shut up, Brienne,” he growled – and then he kissed her.

The first thing Brienne wanted to do was to throw more snow at him. Why was he messing with her like this? He knew all about her past experiences with guys, and if he really thought that this was funny, she seriously would have to reconsider their friendship. Why should he, the most gorgeous man she knew, want to kiss her? It made no sense.

But then it occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, he was being serious about this. Maybe he really wanted to kiss her. And if truth be told, Brienne didn't want him to stop. She had wanted this, had wanted him for a while now, always scared he might find out – but there wasn't really a reason to be scared any more. So she kissed him back. She knew that he was smiling while they kept kissing.

Eventually, they stopped. Jaime smiled at her while they both tried to get their breathing back to a normal rate; it wasn't the radiant smile that seemed to make girls go crazy about him. It was smaller and more genuine, and Brienne somehow knew that this was reserved for only a few special people in his life. 

“I knew you wanted me,” he whispered in her ear. Brienne shivered, and she had no idea if it was because of his voice and his words, or because of the fact that she was still lying in the snow. Jaime must have felt her shivering, because he got up and held out his hand to her, which she gladly took. Once she was safe on her feet again, he said, “We should go back inside. You need to get out of these wet clothes.” He winked at her. 

“Lannister, you're incorrigible!” Brienne answered with a smile. 

“But you like that, right?” 

“Yes, I do.”


End file.
